Orthopedic surgeries may require implants to be attached to soft tissue and/or tuberosities by sutures. By way of example but not limitation, a fracture occurring in the proximal region of the humerus may require a shoulder prosthesis with multiple suture holes by which the prosthesis can be attached to the body. Attaching sutures to an implant requires a surgeon to successfully insert suture needles through these suture holes and therefore requires considerable time, skill and effort. Manipulation of suture needles through the narrow suture holes which are often located in tight, inaccessible locations can be challenging especially during surgery. A surgeon must precisely place a needle tip through the narrow suture hole for successful needle insertion, and repeat this step many times over to complete implant attachment to body.
Suture holes on implants such as a shoulder prosthesis are generally located on a fin or a flange to allow for soft tissue attachment. A vertical array of circular suture holes is provided on a fin to maximize visibility. Suture hole openings are generally flush with the fin surface. Therefore, suturing these holes will require precise location of the needle tip into the circular opening. If a surgeon misses the circular opening and contacts the needle tip to the fin surface, the surgeon must attempt again to successfully target the circular opening. Furthermore, a curved suture needle is generally used in such procedures and makes targeting the narrow suture hole openings more challenging and time-consuming for a surgeon. Furthermore, fins or flanges containing suture holes generally extend from the implant body into soft tissue or bone and will consequently require additional effort in positioning, and implanting the prosthesis.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved suture passages and a method for attaching sutures to an implant having the same.